


Trick 'r Treat

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Halloween, Samhain, Spirit of Halloween - Freeform, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: This is awesome! I finally can go trick or treat with you guys!” April said happily while walking down the street of New York with her friends. “I’m going to teach you the rule of trick or treating!”“There are rules for trick or treating?” Mikey asked confused.
Kudos: 12





	Trick 'r Treat

The day or better said night has finally arrived. His boys have been bothering him during the commercials for months now. Asking how long before it’s Halloween and if they finally go this year. 

Splinter always said maybe next year when you’re older. But since they met their human friend April, the boys kept nagging more to go, forcing Splinter to agree. 

“Boys! It’s time!” Splinter called out for his sons. “We still need to pick up April.” 

Within a minute his sons stood in front of him. All dressed in their homemade costumes. Red was dressed in a t-rex onesie. It looks like the one from the baby cartoon the boys love to watch. What was the name again? Reptar or something?

Purple was dressed as a mad scientist, no surprise there. The boy had a passion for science and technology. 

Blue was only wearing a dia de Muertos face paint and black clothes. The face paint was clearly the work of his youngest son. Blue never would manage to draw a beautiful cobweb like that. 

Orange was dressed in the pumpkin costume he and Splinter made together. His son had drawn the design for the suite and helped with cutting out the templets, Splinter did most of the sewing, but Red did help here and there with sewing the pieces together. The costume came out pretty nice. 

“Ready, to go trick or treating boys?” Splinter asked, making sure all of his boys had their candy baskets. They all nodded eagerly. 

Splinter smiled. “Let’s go then!” 

“Yeah! Candy! Candy!” his boys cheered happily, walking towards the exit of the lair.

\--

“April, you’re friends are here!” April’s mom called from the door. April came running out of the living room into the hallway, looking happily seeing the rat and four turtles at her door. “Thank you for taking my April with you, Mr. Hamato.” 

“You’re welcome, Mrs. O’Neil.” Splinter reply to April’s mom. “April is such a nice girl.”

“I love your costume! Did you made them yourself?”

“Dad’s isn’t wearing a costume,” Mikey stated only to get an elbow in his side from his human friend. 

“Not now, Mikey!” April whispered through her teeth, reminding the youngest her parents didn’t know about them.

“April, behave and listen to Mr. Hamato.” Her mom told her, placing her witch hat on her head and handing the candy basket. “And stay together.” 

“I will, bye mom.” April waved at her, leaving her apartment with the turtle family. 

\--

“This is awesome! I finally can go trick or treat with you guys!” April said happily while walking down the street of New York with her friends. “I’m going to teach you the rule of trick or treating!”

“There are rules for trick or treating?” Mikey asked confused. He never knew there were rules for trick or treating. His dad never told him Halloween had some rules.

“Wait, you don’t know the rules?!” The eleven-year-old asked in shock, stopping in the middle of her track and turned around to the mutant family. 

All five of them shake their heads. “I never knew there were rules for trick or treating, besides if the porch light is on, it means candy!” the dia de Muertos face painted turtle told her. 

“I was not familiar with trick or treating when I came to America.” Splinter explained when April turned her eyes to the rat. “I was more at the parties hanging around with people than on the street getting candy.”

April sighed and facepalmed know what kind of parties Splinter went to. “Listen up! Let me April O’Neil explain the rules of Samhain.” Said April powerful, looking at the five mutants. 

“Samhain?” Leo looked at his brothers for any reaction before turning his glance to the human. “Who’s Samhain?”

“Splinter, what did you teach these turtles besides getting candy at doors on Halloween?”

Splinter wanted to answer but was cut off before he could even speak. “Never mind! Don’t answer that!” April cleared her throat, looking at the turtles and rat with a serious face. “Samhain also is known as Sam, is the spirit of Halloween. He wanders around on the day of Halloween, checking if any of his rules are broken.”

“Spirit’s aren’t real, April. You should know that.” Leo said only to get a death glare from the human and a hit on his head followed by mumbled shut up by the eldest turtle. 

“As I was saying, the rules!” April lifted her hand, starting to count on her fingers. “Rule number one! Always give candy to trick or treaters! If you don’t want them at your door, don’t leave the porch light on! Rule number two! Always wear a costume! Splints, you already broke that one.”

“Splints?” Splinter said astounded hearing April call him that for the first time. He was too busy thinking about what April just said to notice her putting some easter bunny ears on his head. 

“There! Fixed!” April grinned stepping back while the brothers giggled. 

“Rule number three,” April continued. “Never put out a flame of a jack o’ lantern before midnight or destroy them. He’ll be pissed when you do that. And last but not least, respect the dead!”

“Respect the dead?” Raph asked confused. 

“It is said the evil spirits and souls of the dead walk among us on all hallows eve,” Donnie explained, recalling what he read about the event. “Jack o’ lanterns were made to keep the spirits away.”

“Which one of you summoned Nerd pedia here?” Leo pointed his thumb at Donnie while looking at the rest of his family. “Now we won’t hear the end of his babbling facts.”

“It’s called reading, ‘Nardo. You should try it sometimes. That’s if you even learn how to read properly.”

A tail slap in the face stopped Leo from delivering a snarky comment. Donnie grinned at his brother but immediately vanished when the tail came his way, hitting him on the head. 

Splinter both gave a glare while the other two sniggered. “I suggest we start trick or treating.” Splinter turned to April. “You need to back home before eleven.”

April nodded. She rather stays longer with her friends, but her parents won’t allow her to stay over with them yet. 

Splinter started walking again. He did stop once a while, allowing the kids to run towards a door for candy. 

They walked further down the street to see a crowd watching a Halloween parade. “Look!” Leo pointed at the parade as large self-build skeleton puppets passed by followed by a “That looks awesome!” 

“Can we watch it, dad?” Mikey asked while looking up as he held his dad’s hand. 

Splinter sighed and gave his youngest a warm smile. Every time Orange wanted something, he gave him a cute face. He knew Splinter would cave in once he set his eyes on the face. It always hard to say no to that face, but today Orange won this round. “Yes, you can.” Splinter said to Orange. “But stay close to me, we’ll try and get to the front.”

Splinter held Mikey’s hand and pulled him to the crowd. He checked behind him a couple of times, making sure the turtles and the human followed him through the crowd. Once standing at the front line, the boys watched the parade in glee.

People dressed in all kinds of costumes passed by, drumming a song together on their drums. Right after that, a few floats passed by decorated in various Halloween themes. 

Splinter chuckled seeing the five children dance to the music. Purple did make some nice moves. Some humans of the parade stopped and watch him dance, applauding once he was done showing off. 

In the distance, a few loud screams were heard. Looking in the direction of it, Splinter saw some of the paraders scare the crowd by suddenly coming towards them and scream loudly. 

Coming to the end of the parade, people with large skeletons on their shoulders and normal people dressed as skeletons pass by. The crowd was now allowed to walk along with the skeletons or just cross the road, as the parade has ended. 

People started to move once the last skeletons passed them, not caring if they bump into the small family. 

“Boys!” Splinter yelled, being forced to move along with the crowd. “Grab each other hands and stay together! If you get lost, go to the Halloween statue and wait for me!”

Mikey felt his dad grabbed his hand tightly while he grabbed Raph’s hand. He tried to hold on tight on both hands as more people moved closer to him, pushing him with their legs. “Raph!” Mikey looked behind him once he felt the snapping turtle’s hand releasing from his. 

Mikey turned back to his dad quickly when he felt his father’s grasp slipping too. He tried holding on, squeezing the hand tighter but released when some lost skeletons bumped into him. 

“Dad!” Mikey called out, trying to grab the end of his father’s tail, but failed. The two skeletons blocked his chance to grab it. Mikey stumbled forward, falling on the ground. 

Looking back up, Mikey saw he wasn’t surrounded by the celebrating crowd. He was alone in a street surrounded by houses decorated with lots of jack o lanterns. Mikey pushed himself up and looked around. “Daddy? Guys?” Realizing he was alone in the street, Mikey tried not to panic. 

“Ok, calm down. Remember Dad’s instructions. If you are lost go to the Halloween statue.” He mumbled to himself.

He turned his head around when he heard some laugher further up the street. He saw three teens handing around the street. Mikey walked up towards the laughter. ‘Never speak with strangers,’ Mikey remembered the words of his eldest brother. But Mikey needed to ask them directions if he wanted to get back to the street festival and find the statue. 

Coming closer to the group, he saw what was so funny. A teen kicked a pumpkin against the steel fence followed by stomping a homemade jack o lantern into pieces. 

Being an artist, Mikey knew how much time was put carving the jack o lantern. “HEY!” Mikey yelled at the three teens for their attention. The teens looked up at him. “What do you want, kid?” One of them asked. “Lost you’re mummy and daddy?”  
“Why are you destroying those pumpkins?!” Mikey asked ignoring the teens mocking. “Do you know much time they put into carving those?”

The three looked at each other and grinned. “Because we do what we want to do.” The teen from before answered. He walked towards Mikey. “And who’s going to stop us? You?”

“You should obey his rules!” Mikey looked forceful up right into the teen's eyes. 

“Who’s rules? You’re daddy’s?” the teen placed his hands on his hips, bending down to Mikey’s eye height. 

“S-Sam’s!” Mikey tried not to stutter but failed. “He’s going to get you! You broke rule number three! Never blow out the flame of a jack o’ lantern before midnight!”

The teen got back up and laughed loudly. “Do you hear that fellas?” he asked his two companions. “Sam’s going to get me!” The teen turned back to Mikey, shoving him hard enough to make Mikey fall on a jack o’ lantern.

“Take a seat and start crying, kid. No one is coming for us. Not even you’re daddy.” The teen turned around, walking away laughing with his group. 

Mikey looked down at the jack o’ lantern he just crushed by falling down. He pushed himself back up, rubbing the smash off his costume before he noticed a kid of his size in orange footy pajamas, wearing tattered brown gloves and a burlap mask with black buttons as eyes. 

“Was this you’re pumpkin?” Mikey asked as the kid kept staring at him. The kid nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall on it. I know how much time you spend on it and I didn’t mean to upset Sam by breaking his rule. It was an accident.”

The kid continued staring at Mikey while he explained what happened. “All I wanted to ask them was directions, so I can find my family again. Say, do you know the way to the Halloween statue?” The kid nodded and grabbed Mikey's hand, pulling him along with him through an orange circle. 

\--

Leo fell on his plastron once he got shoved hard again. “Watch it!” he yelled from the ground only to realize he wasn’t in the crowded street anymore. Pushing himself back on his feet, Leo looked around. Where the hell was he? He certainly wasn’t on the street anymore.

He was surrounded by gravestones, decorated with flowers and lighted candles. Leo continues to look around when a young voice spoke to him, “Are you a ghost?”

Leo blinked his eyes, seeing a child skeleton standing in front of him. “What? No.” he answered confused. “Are you?”

“No, you silly!” the skeleton child laughed. 

“Junior! What did I tell you? Stay with me when we’re here.” An elder voice scolded at the young child. A much bigger skeleton dressed in a suit and a hat walked towards them. 

“Perdón, papa.” Junior apologized to his dad. “I saw the tortuga and I thought he was a ghost!”

The adult chuckled. “Junior, it’s clearly the turtle is alive. What are you doing here, little tortuga?” the skeleton switched his attention to Leo. “Where is your famila?”

“I don’t know. We were in a street watching a parade, the next thing I’m here.” Leo told the skeleton. “Where am I?”

Both skeletons looked at each other. Clearly, they knew more about what’s going on. “Could Sam play a trick on tortuga and his familia, papa?” Junior looked up at his dad. 

“Si, I believe so.” The older one said. “If he’s playing a trick, you should be extra careful, little turtle. He’ll be watching you.”

“Wait, Sam? As in Samhain, the spirit of Halloween?” Leo asked them, not believing people believed in the fairy tale. 

The two nodded. “But it’s just a story! To scare kids on Halloween!”

“Do not say that out loud, turtle. Sam does not like to be mocked.” The adult skeleton warned him. “Forgive my manners, I am Senior Huseo and this is my son, Huseo junior.”

“I’m Leo.” Leo introduced himself to the family. “What are you guys doing here on a graveyard anyway?”

“We’re here visiting mamà, grandpapa, and grandmama!” Junior said excided. 

“At midnight Dia de Muertos will begin. Since it’s always crowded around that time, me and Junior decided to come early and pay some respect to our loved ones.” Huseo explained. “We will go above ground after we paid our respects. May I suggest you come with us? We can look for your familia while trick or treating.”

His dad always told Leo not to go with strangers, but the skeleton family were really nice and he didn’t know how to get back or how to find his family again. Leo nodded. 

Huseo walked towards the tomb of his family. He placed some candles around it before lighting them up and started praying with Junior. 

Leo looked around, before he copying the skeleton family, standing more straight, placing his hands together and slightly bending his head towards the grave. He might not know the family or their past on relatives, but he felt he needed to show some respect to the dead. 

Junior opened his eye, peeking through it just to see the young Tortuga fall through an orange portal. “Papa!” he gasped, pulling on the sleeve of his father. “He’s gone! El espirtu has taken him.”

Huseo opened his eyes just in time to see a child in orange foot pajamas laughing and walking into the darkness. 

Hueso looked worried while watching the spirit fainting into the darkness. “My love…I do not ask much of you, but please make sure the young pepino doesn’t get harmed by Samhain.” Huseo asked, turning his glance back to the grave. 

\--

“Aaah!” Donnie slammed face first into the ground. Moments later April fell on top of him. “Aw.” 

“Donnie!” Are you alright?” The human asked worried, getting off her friends back quickly. 

“I’m ok.” Donie pushed himself back up on his knees, adjusting his glasses. “Where are we?” 

“I have no clue!” April answered, pulling the turtle up. “But how did we get here?”

“I would say a portal, but that would be not possible as no human ever managed to make one. One day I will manage to make one.”

“Yeah right and I’m not talking to a nine yeard old humanoid turtle.” April said, placing her hands on her hips. 

“So what are we going to do?” The young turtle looked around. 

“You’re dad said to meet back at the Halloween statue. Guess everyone is there waiting.” Donnie nodded and started to follow April. “But we can do some trick or treating on the way.” 

“April, I like your thinking.” Donnie smiled at the grinning human. 

"C'mon!" She chirped, with Donnie on her tail, she walked quickly towards the first house with a lit up porch. "Are you ready?"

Donnie nodded, watching her friend rock back and forth on her toes as she pushed the doorbell. It was followed by the sound of grumbling on the other side of the door, and then the sounds of keys chiming against each other.

The door opened revealing an old man in a brown suit with a black bow tie and thick glasses on. He was leaning heavily on a cane with four tennis balls as caps. “Trick or treat!”

The old man huffed irritated at the two youngsters. “I don’t have any candy.” 

“But you have your porch light on.” April pointed out. “It’s a signal to trick or treaters you have candy.” 

The old man frowned, moving slowly out of his house onto the porch. “Do you see any Halloween decoration? A Halloween bowl filled with candy? NO!” the old mand livid. “Now get off my property before I call the cops!” The old man turned around and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Both Donnie and April started perplexed at the door. “What just happened?” April mumbled. 

“An old man yelling at us for ringing his doorbell.” 

“Thanks, Donnie. I knew that.”

“You’re utterly most welcome!” Donnie smirked, before letting out a pronounced sigh. “Let’s go to the next one. He won’t give us any candy.”

Turning around they saw another trick or treater, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and burlap as a mask. “Beter skip this one kid,” Donnie said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at the house. “The old man is too greedy to give any candy.”

Moving a bit further towards the house in disbelieve, the kid stared at the house for a few moments, tightening his grip on the jute bag he carried in anger.

“Hey wait a minute, Donnie!” The kid turned around seeing April pull some toilet paper and eggs out of her small shoulder bag. “You didn’t think I would walk away without pulling a trick on him.” April grinned evil at her friend. 

“I’m not even going to ask, but April you’re brilliant!”

“Hey, kid!” April called to the orange jumpsuit kid. “Wanna join us getting revenge?”

The kid dropped his bag on the ground and walked towards the two. April grinned handing some of the toilet paper. “It’s not much but it will be a mess to clean up.”

Armed with a few eggs and toilet paper, the three stood in front of the old man’s house. “If you would like to do the honors, Professor.” April bowed to Donnie. 

“I certainly would.” Donnie grinned. He aimed the egg and threw it against the door. “Yes!” yelled Donnie in excitement, jumping up and down. 

April grinned and threw some toilet paper in the tree. The two laughed as all three of them continued decorating the house with eggs and toilet paper. Donnie did notice they threw more toilet paper and eggs than April actually had on her. But he didn’t bother saying anything as he loved getting some revenge on the old man. 

The two grinned at the house when they were finally done. The old man sure needs some help cleaning the house since they have managed to throw toilet paper around the TV antenna. “A job well done, my friend!” Donnie smiled, reaching out to high five the kid and his friend. 

“Yeah!” April cheered. “But I’m sure I never had that much toilet paper on me.” 

“Does it matter? We had our beautiful revenge!”

April smiled at the turtle. “Yeah, we did. Let’s go and find your family.” 

The orange kid watched the two walking away, laughing at how they egged the house unknowingly they enter a portal. 

\--

“Boys! April!” Splinter yelled worried once he found himself alone in an abandoned street. He didn’t know how he gotten here or where his sons are, but he need to find them! 

“Dad!”

Splinter’s ears twitched hearing the familiar voice. Turning his back he saw his eldest running towards him. “Raphael!” Splinter grabbed his son into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Where are the others?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Red stuttered, looking worried at him.“I looked everywhere for them. I can’t find them!”

The words of his children missing struck Splinter hard. His worst nightmare came true. Not only were three of the four turtles missing, but April as well! 

Splinter worries changed into determination, grabbing Red’s hand and pulling him along as he marched down the street. He will get the children back! 

“Dad?” 

“We must get back to the street festival! If they have listened to my instructions, you’re brothers know where to group.” 

Raph stared at his father’s back while keeping up the fast pace. He never has seen his dad so worried. But then again his little brothers and friend are out there with humans! Who knows what could happen to them. 

Raph literally got his thoughts knocked out as he slammed right into Splinter’s back. Peaking from behind his dad’s back, Raph saw a child wearing an orange foot pajama with burlap as a mask. “Hey! Are you lost?” Raph asked in good nature, stepping from behind his dad.

Splinter immediately pushed his son back behind him. “Stay behind me, Red.” Splinter’s eyes never left the young boy in front of him. 

The boy was making strange growling noises, his grip on the half-eaten lollipop stick getting tighter. 

“Samhain, lord of darkness, spirit of Halloween, I beg you let us pass.” Raph’s eyes widened. Samhain? The child before them was the spirit of Halloween?! “I need to find my children.” 

Samhain shakes his head slowly before pointing his lollipop at Splinter. Raph looked confused at the boy before following the direction of the pointing lollipop. His dad is missing his easter bunny ears!

Before Raph could say anything, Splinter pushed him to the side while the raging demon charged him, holding the lollipop in front of him. Splinter barely jumped away right on time, only getting his cheek cut by the candy stick. 

Samhain stopped and turned back around, breathing hard out of rage. Raph knew he had to help his dad.

He spotted them on the ground on the opposite side of him. Raph ran towards it, avoiding the battling Rat and Spirit. “Samhain!” Raph yelled, making the spirit turn his attention to him. Raph held the bunny ears towards him. “The costume is here. He just lost it.”   
“No costume.” The spirit said in a hoarse whispering voice. With one hit of his lollipop, Samhain slammed the bunny ears out of Raph hand. Raph slammed his eyes shut expecting the Spirit releasing his anger upon him. 

A loud smacking sound made Raph opening his eyes again. He saw Samhain stumbling back while his dad stood before him, holding his arms out and his tail up. “Leave my son out of this. I am your opponent!”

Samhain stared at the Rat. Instead of allowing the spirit attacking him first, Splinter charged. He threw his right fist towards the face of the spirit. 

Samhain dodges the punch easily, coming back with a counter-attack, kicking Splinter in the stomach. Splinter was too slow to dodge the kick, sending him against the wall. 

Splinter groaned, holding his head from dizziness. He looked up just in time seeing Samhain standing over him, holding the lollipop up.

“Stop!” Red jumped in front of him, blocking the spirits attack with his candy basket.

“Samhain please,” Raph started, bowing his head down while still holding the candy basket high up. “Please don’t hurt my dad. I’m sorry he broke your rule. He lost his bunny ears somehow. Please forgive us. I will make sure he follows your rules next year. But please don’t hurt him!”

Raph swallowed as Samhain didn’t’ move or react to his pleading. Suddenly he felt some movement in the basket. Moving his eyes above the basket, he saw Samhain holding a candy bar. 

Both Splinter and Raph stared dumbfounded at the spirit, watching it walk away from them. Both of them sighed in relief. They survived. Suddenly, a portal beneath them appeared letting them fall through it. 

“Mmm. Favorite.” Samhain held the candy bar up and stared at it, ignoring the screams of father and son.

\--

Donnie and April stopped laughing when they noticed their not in a street anymore, but in the park. “How the Fu-“

“No swearing!” a familiar voice said from a distance. Donnie and April saw Leo and Mikey running their way. “You were going to say the F word!” the orange bandana turtle scowled. 

“I was not!” 

“Oh but you almost have.” Leo smirked at the purple turtle. 

“Shut it, ‘Nardo!” 

Before Leo could continue teasing, two figures fell on top of him, crushing under their weight. “My shell.”

“Boys!” Splinter said, jumping of Leo and Raph before grabbing all of them into a hug. “Are you alright?”

“We’re alright, Splinter.” April smiled, hugging the family. 

“Look it’s the kid!” Mikey said spotting the orange pajama kid from a distance, breaking up the family hug. “Hey, kid!”

Splinter grabbed the youngest, pulling him back when he wanted to go and greet the kid. “Stay behind me, Michaelangelo. That’s not a child.”

“What are you talking about daddy?” Mikey asked unsurely. “He helped me finding you and the others.”

“Yeah, he helped us too.” Donnie confirmed. 

“He didn’t help us.” Raph kept his eyes fixed on the being before them. “He attacked dad for breaking his rule.”

“Breaking his rule?!” April replied confused. Was it really him? 

“Impossible!”

“That guy is Samhain?!” Leo yelled pointing at the kid with a questioning look at his brother and father. “But he’s just a kid in an ugly costume!”

“Don’t taunt him, Blue.” Splinter scowled. “You haven’t seen what he can do.” 

Leo looked confused at his dad. What did he mean? “On our first encounter, I’ve immediately sensed something wasn’t right and knew from the start it was him.” Splinter explained, staring at the spirit before them. “Call it a parent intuition.”

“Samhain!" Splinter turned his words to the demon child. “Let my family and the human go. I am the one who broke the rules. Not them. Spare them and take your wrath upon me!”

Samhain’s giggling changed into laughing, shaking his head.

“Trick for treat.” 

Splinter narrowed his eyes, moving into a battle position. Not even the spirit of Halloween won’t stop him from protecting his family. 

Splinter was surprised when Samhain threw two big bags with candy on the ground in front of them. “What in the world?” he mumbled as he and the children stared into the bags. 

“Trick or treat!” Samhain laughed, turning around and skipping happily into the darkness.

“What just happened?” April asked confused. 

“I have no idea! But hey can we have the candy? Can we Dad?” Leo asked thrilled, jumping up and down in front of his father while the rest looked at him with puppy eyes. 

Splinter looked confused for a bit before sighing and smiled. “Yes, you can. It’s not like you always get a ‘treat’ after a ‘trick’ from the Halloween spirit.” 

“Yay!” the kids cheered and jumped on the two bags full of candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
